


Your Secret

by beulooming



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn, woollimz if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beulooming/pseuds/beulooming
Summary: Junho accidentally discovers a secret about his rival but he just can't ignore it. Can he?
Relationships: Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Your Secret

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first au!! I'm so sorry if the writing is really bad I wrote this in September 😭 Anyways since the news of x1 finally promoting again was out I decided to not let this au rot in my drafts!

“Everyone pass the timetables.” The student counselor, Minkyu said as he gave each row pieces of paper.

It's coming, the 'season' Junho hates the most, exam weeks.

“Class dismissed.” The teacher stood up from her table and left. The students were also slowly leaving while students from other classes entered to go look for their group of friends. He could hear complaints like why would they put math on the first day, I'm not even going to try for this but I need to, suddenly Junho heard his name being mentioned.

“So you think Junho will beat you this time?” He turns around and sees Minhee— talking to of course, Eunsang. How he hated seeing them. He was already standing up walking to them; about to reply with something snarky before someone stopped him from walking over to them, it was Yunseong.

“I am sick of you two fighting.” He says, hands still holding Junhos wrist. Junho lightly pushed Yunseong away, disagreeing, before walking over to Eunsang and Minhee.

As Junho was walking he hears Eunsang’s voice.

“No way I'm letting that scholarship boy beat me.” Eunsang laughs while giving Junho a look. That was enough to make Junho even more mad but he composed himself, he wasn't going to make a scene.

“At least I got into this school because I'm actually smart, think about it, how are you better when you've only reached that level with hundreds of tutors while I just study on my own? you really think you're great—” Junho was about to say more before Yunseong pulled him back

“Junho that's enough let's go eat.” Yunseong tried to calm him down. He knows how Junho hates being looked down because he's a scholarship boy in a private school. Until Eunsang stands up from his seat to be eye level with Junho.

“We'll see, Cha Junho.” Eunsang says before leaving with Minhee. How Junho wanted to slap that boys face so hard, if it weren't for Yunseong he'd have so much to say. after Yunseong let Junho out of his grip, Junho turned around to face him.

“why did you stop me? now I don't feel satisfied.” Junho says, complaining.

"for kids who always rank first and second you both are very immature" Yunseong shot. 

"let's just- go eat, everyone's waiting" Yunseong drags Junho out to the cafeteria.

X

Junho and Eunsang didn't hit it off right. it was during the first day of highschool, Junho was nervous because everyone around him seemed too "high class" for some middle class boy like him. eventually, he made a friend named Yunseong.

Junho was walking back to class with two cans of coffee in his hand, one for Yunseong. they decided to stay in class for awhile even though school ended. Junho was trying to put the coin change into his uniform pocket while walking and didn't realize he was walking into someone, which made him drop one of the coffee cans.

“be happy nothing spilled on me.” the boy, lee Eunsang ( Junho found out after reading his name tag ), said. he then angrily walked pass Junho purposely hitting him in the shoulder.

The second occurrence was when Eunsang purposely threw a ball towards Junho during pe when they were playing dodgeball, still having a grudge the other day. He threw it hard enough to make Junho fall to the floor then acted as if it was an accident, Junho not wanting to lose used any last amount of energy he had and threw the ball back to Eunsang knocking him down too. They both ended up in the infirmary, still fighting.

Next was after an exam, Junho found out Eunsang was in 2nd place in the whole grade which shocked him as he didn't know Eunsang was actually smart and not just some rich brat. still, he wasn't satisfied that he only beat Eunsang by a 1% average difference. It didn't help how Eunsang mockingly said congratulations which just made Junho pissed so he dumped water over Eunsang. Whiich didn't end up pretty

X

“So they fought again?” minseo asks Yunseong as they were sitting in a café, specifically owned by Junho's mom.

“Junho was being dramatic.” Yunseong says as he chews on his cheesecake. Junho makes a loud cough from the cash register after Yunseong made that remark.

“You know I can hear you guys right?” Junho says from behind the counter, though his mom owned this place she still made him work, Junho didn't mind at all. The only thing he hated was how the bakery is close to their highschool so of course, there would always be students, some he even recognised which makes it extra awkward.

“Well sir, don't you have to finish your photography project today with a certain you know who.” Dongyun says and Junho makes a gagging face.

As if it was an ill fated destiny, both of them got paired by the teacher. of course students were saying it's unfair for the top 2 students to be paired up but the teacher already typed it into the system.

Right as Junho was about to finish taking another customers order, he hears the bell on the door ring again. he glances quickly and sees Eunsang before mentally rolling his eyes while his friends just watched and tried not to laugh. Junho quickly goes to the staff room and tells the other employee, geum donghyun, to help cover him because he needs to finish his project. donghyun was a nice person so he said yes without even hesitating. Junho took off his apron and then looked for Eunsang, he hated how he had to spend time with him.

After scanning the place, he sees Eunsang at the seat near the window in the far corner which was quite isolated but his friends couldn't see him. Junho walks over with some supplies, he sees that Eunsang brought alot too, of course he would— he's rich and responsible. anyone would want to date him, but he's annoying so Junho crosses out the date part out.

Junho takes a seat in front of Eunsang and puts the supplies down.

“so did you print the pictures” Junho asks with no tone in his voice. obviously sounding like he didn't want to be there.

“If course I would?” Eunsang answers back, almost sounding confused, annoyedly while he takes them out a file. They had to take pictures using 3 different styles; silhouettes, perspective and night views. They both took quite a lot of pictures. all they had to do now was combine it all into one folio.

“Listen, I know both you and I want these extra marks so let's be civilized for 1 this project alright.” Junho says.

2 hours into their project and they were almost finished. both were surprised they didn't have any fights other than disagreements but it wasnt so serious. Junho also realized Eunsang was quite cute when he wasn't annoying, maybe that's why girls like him Junho thought but immediately mentally slapped himself for even thinking of that.

They had agreed for Eunsang to bring the project home and they'll pass it up to the teacher tomorrow. Junho then packed his things and stood up, ready to leave.

“You're not even going to wait?” Eunsang asks looking up at Junho. Junho then turned around and looked at Eunsang packing his stuff up while crossing his arms. Eunsang finished and they both went out the store. Junho checked his phone to see his friends texting him that they left earlier and he just replied with an 'ok'. finally they were outside and Junho parted ways without even saying anything.

“Not even a bye?” Eunsang asks

“No.” Junho replies

“This is why we can't get along.” Eunsang adds

“It's not even a big deal oh my god,” Junho turns around to face Eunsang. “Whatever— isn't that your ride? bye.” he points to a car pulling over, probably Eunsangs driver.

“Bye.” Eunsang says before walking to the car. while Eunsang was going into the car, Junho noticed he seemed hesitant, almost as if he didn't want to go in. Junho shrugged it off and turned on his heels, walking back home.

X

It was PE and Junho ended up being the last person to arrive at the locker room to change. When he was about to go in he hears another person's clothes ruffling, probably changing too. Junho was about to continue walking before he realizes who the person is, its Eunsang. He has bruises on his back. but why? Junho thought. Eunsang was about to turn around before Junho quickly ran away to hide somewhere making sure Eunsang didn't know Junho saw anything. He hoped Eunsang didn't notice him.

Junho was quite panicked, he didn't know if he was supposed to see that but shrugged it off and just decided to mind his own business. While he was changing he hears the door open and close, it's probably him going out Junho thought. After he finished changing he joined his friends at the school gym, they were already playing basketball.

“Junho catch!” Dongyun says throwing a ball at him after noticing Junho's presence. Thankfully Junho caught it. He walked closer to his group of friends.

“Why are you so late, you almost got in trouble.” Hyeop asks. Junho just shrugs and says it was nothing. They then continued their mini basketball game almost until the period ends. Finally it ends and they all go into the locker room.

Junho was too nice so he kept letting people cut him in line which made him one of the last— if not last person to shower. Finally he finished and was about to go back to class when he sees a random notebook on the locker room floor. Curiosity took over him and he picked it up, a page accidentally opening

_tutor hit me again for getting only 1 question wrong, now I have another ugly bruise bitch I'm supposed to have clear skin_

_I should've stayed at the cafe longer_

_I hate the study room, it's lifeless, too quiet, and cold. even if I scream no one will care or even hear._

_empty house, gonna start staring at these madafakars_

Junho feels like he is invading the persons privacy, and he knows clearly— who it is based on the handwriting. lee Eunsang. he quickly closes the notebook, puts it back down and runs back to class. Eunsang isn't in yet he thinks to himself. Throughout the other classes, Junho couldn't think straight. why would he be stressed? Despite the notes having a tiny of humor, it still made him feel uncomfortable. But it's not even his problem.

X

Junho didn't know when he even stopped arguing with Eunsang everyday but it sure made the other boy confused. He's also been observing Eunsang but not in a creepy way, Eunsang looks nice when he doesn't try starting shit with Junho but he also seems a little, different? Junho also realized that Eunsang has no other friend he seems comfortable with other than Minhee and maybe Dongpyo. 

It was lunch break and all the students ran out. Junho was about to leave as his friends were probably waiting in the cafeteria but he sees Eunsang staying back, alone, and he looks like he doesn't have any plans to eat. Only studying. Feeling bad, Junho texts his friends he'll just stay in class 'alone' then heads out to the drink vending machine. He didn't know why but he bought an extra drink for Eunsang i hate him why am I doing this he fights with himself internally. Finally reaching class he slides the door open and there Eunsang was still sitting alone.

Eunsang didn't even look back to see the source of the sound and continued doing his workbook. Junho passes by him and puts the extra drink on his desk, making Eunsang look up but Junho immediately goes to his own desk instead.

“What's this for?” Eunsang asks as he picks up the can. Junho finally taking a seat on his own place, back facing Eunsang.

“If you don't want it then give it to me,” Junho opens his drink and then takes a gulp. “No I didn't put poison in it.” he adds.

“Even if there was poison I'd gladly drink it.” Eunsang says annoyedly but a little thankful Junho, his enemy or rival or whatever— cared enough to give him a drink. Junho hopes whatever thing he's doing right now isn't just him acting out of impulse from what he saw.

X

Junho was at the café, doing his regular shift. Nothing was happening other than him taking orders at the cashier until he sees a familiar boy enter. It's Eunsang he realized after squinting his eyes (because he was too lazy to put in contacts or just use glasses) Eunsang was alone. he watches Eunsang put his bag and books on his hand; down on the same table they did their project at which happens to be empty, then walks over to the counter.

“Fancy seeing you here, is it me.” Junho says not looking up from the cashier screen.

“I needed an excuse, don't flatter yourself.” Eunsang replies before finally ordering. 2 slices of cheesecake and 1 latte. He pays and their hands slightly touch, Junho tries ignoring whatever that was. Junho you hate him he says to himself.

“When does your shift end.” Eunsang asks with no emotion. Junho raises his brow at that.

“What's that to you?” Junho says as he takes out the cheesecake from the display and puts them on plates and telling the barista Eunsangs latte order.

“Forget it.” Eunsang mumbled under his breath, looking down at the counter then huffs. He looks up to see Junho put his latte on the same tray as the cheesecakes then slides it over to Eunsang. Eunsang was about to leave until he hears Junho talk behind him.

“it ends at 6pm.” he says not looking at Eunsang. Eunsang looks down at his watch, it's 5:40pm. enough time he guesses. after going back to the table, Eunsang doesn't eat the cake he takes out his workbooks instead and studies, he loved the atmosphere. it was drizzling outside, the café wasn't loud and he actually liked the yellow lights in the café. after what seemed like an eternity Eunsang hears Junho saying bye to all the other workers. he realized that Junho's shift was over, quickly Eunsang stood up and called for him.

“Junho.” he says, which catches Junho's attention. Junho was honestly shocked Eunsang called him like a normal person who had no intention of fighting but he just shrugged and walked over to Eunsangs table saying nothing and just looking at the other boy.

“please sit with me.” Eunsang says looking at him, he wants to say no but the other part of him tells him to sit with Eunsang— and he does. Junho looks at what Eunsang has been doing and sees him studying, but his latte and cheesecakes haven't been touched.

“why did you order, you haven't even touched your food.” Junho states.

"I wanted to finish studying first" Eunsang remarks before he puts his books in his bag then slides the plate of cheesecakes in the middle of the table. Junho looks at Eunsang and wonders what's going on.

"what are you doing" Junho sits up, back not resting on the chair anymore. Eunsang says nothing but hands him an extra spoon instead and signals him to eat the other cheesecake slice.

"that's from me? what why" Junho asks again

"I just felt like it, I don't know" Eunsang puts a spoon of cheesecake into his mouth while looking at Junho. Junho was hesitant but took one spoonful too. "thanks I guess" he says

"now time to discuss" Eunsang suddenly says. they've been quiet for awhile, eating the cake. Junho almost chokes at the sudden proposal but quickly takes his bottle out to drink.

"about what" he says looking at Eunsang, still holding his bottle

"why haven't you tried starting shit with me these days" Eunsang asks, more like interrogates him.

"well do you want me to be mean" Junho replies sarcastically making Eunsang look away as if the street view was suddenly interesting.

"no" he says in a small voice that could barely be heard and Junho tries to not laugh.

"do you miss me pestering you or" Junho puts his spoon down "you miss me?" he says with an air of confidence making Eunsang look away, again but Junho notices the tint of pink on Eunsangs cheeks.

"just checking up on my rival, what if you're planning something to murder me" Eunsang tries to calm himself down, still feeling flustered because of the comment from just now.

they both chuckled a little and finally finish the cheesecakes and Eunsang says they should leave. Junho agrees and they both stand up then walked to the door.

when they were outside, Junho started coughing. Eunsang turned to him, looking worried.

"are you okay?" Eunsang asks. he wouldve rubbed his hand on Junhos back to help but felt like he'd be crossing a line, they're not even friends, they're supposed to be rivals.

"I think I'm allergic to that" Junho manages to say in between his coughs. Eunsang was extremely panicked, his head was spinning he didn't know what to do. did he just almost or is about to kill his rival

"oh god I'm so sorry" he tries taking out any drink he somehow has in his bag until he feels a hand on his wrist stopping him. he turns around and sees Junho who is definitely not dying from getting an allergic reaction.

"I'm just kidding sorry" Junho says, hand still on Eunsangs wrist. Eunsang was confused. finally he gets back to his senses and understands the situation. he pulls his arm out of Junho's grip and threatens to punch Junho.

"what was that for?" Eunsang hits Junho's shoulder, he was evidently mad based by his tone.

"see im still being mean" Junho laughs but Eunsang is still not over it, he was genuinely afraid. Eunsangs body was turned away from Junho so when he sees a hand— of course Junho's, held out he looks back.

"a peace offering because we've been fighting for years" Junho says, hand still out waiting for Eunsang to shake it like they were business men.

"that's so childish" Eunsang says but still shakes Junho's hand anyways.

"I need to go, its getting dark" Junho turns around but not forgetting to give Eunsang a small wave. once Junho was out of sight, or at least— enough, Eunsang sighed. he has to go home now, should he even call a house with no parents and an abusive home tutor.

X

it was finally their last exam of the whole year, usually the one where students would celebrate after. the whole exam week, Eunsang and Junho only exchanged a few words and joking about their rivalry, it was a weird sight to see which is why on the final day of the exam Yunseong drags Junho to a quiet place during lunch break.

"can this hurry? I didn't study for chemistry" Junho complains.

"what's up with you and Eunsang these days? you aren't at each others throats" Yunseong asks him.

"well do you want us to?" Junho crosses his arms

"no, keep it this way— I finally don't have to make sure you don't end up killing each other" Yunseong teases Junho but earns a hit on his arm.

"Alright?" Junho says though it comes out more like a question and walks away, leaving Yunseong in the quiet corridor corner but Yunseong tries catching up.

X

Finally Junho thought, their exam ended. everyone was free to do what they want and the school semester is ending, Junho just wanted to go home and rest as a celebration but not until a certain Eunsang comes to his desk.

“hey,” Eunsang says, he was standing in front of Junho's desk so Junho had to look up. “we didn't talk for a week.” Eunsang adds while Junho cleans up his desk and takes out his books from his drawer. 

“we did we just didn't talk alot.” Junho remarks making Eunsang chuckle.

“well, sir I hope you're confident you'll place first this time. I'm going home to celebrate.” Junho slings his bag on and puts his chair on top of his desk before Eunsang stops him by holding Junho's arm with both his hands. Junho has that weird feeling in his stomach again but ignores it.

“no you're not, you need to celebrate with me.” Eunsang doesn't let Junho talk and drags him out of class. “I've never done this,” Eunsang added

“take minhee with you why me.” Junho whines but Eunsang ignores him.

“he's with his boyfriend.” Eunsang finally reached the school gate after dragging Junho through the whole school. he lets go of Junho's arm but Junho got used to the grip around his arm— that spot feels cold.

“you obviously won't listen to my complaints anymore so, what's your plan.” Junho asks.

“I don't know, what do you think.” Eunsang asks. Junho was about to facepalm until his stomach starts grumbling. ah I skipped lunch break he suddenly remembered

“so I know for sure you skipped lunch.” Eunsang pulls out his phone to call his driver but Junho stops him 

“no let's use the subway, I know a nice place.” Junho leads Eunsang to the closest subway to their school before Eunsang starts complaining.

“this is so tiring, how further.” Eunsang whines making Junho giggle a little.

“stop being a brat we're almost there.” Junho tugs Eunsangs wrist lightly. after walking a little more they finally arrive at the subway station. Junho helps Eunsang on how to use the card since he's never been on a subway.

“is it always usually this crowded?” Eunsang asks Junho after they passed the gate. Junho just hums a yes to Eunsang. as they were walking to the platform, the crowd starting getting bigger. Junho instinctively put an arm around Eunsang's waist.

Junho noticed Eunsang glancing at him, he hoped the boy didn't feel uncomfortable. Junho knew Eunsang wasn't uncomfortable because Eunsang gives him a reassuring smile and his cheeks were slightly tinted with pink. finally they reached the platform and the subway arrived. after squeezing through people they finally made it in. since there were no seats they opted to just holding onto the rails.

“how do you do this everyday.” Eunsang asks, panting. Junho laughs at Eunsang.

“you get used to i—” Junho got cut off by Eunsang that got pushed by a man walking through accidentally falling directly on Junhos chest. they were extremely close and Junho swore he could hear Eunsangs heartbeat. he hopes Eunsang didn't hear his.

“uhm hahah thanks, imagine if you weren't standing there.” Eunsang stands back up straight and holds the rail. it was quite awkward but thankfully the long but not so long subway ride made both of them forget about the incident.

when they got out the subway Junho quickly led Eunsang to the restaurant he mentioned. it was small, cozy and had good food— for Junho at least. they walked in and there were only a few people. there.

Eunsang and him take a seat then start ordering. Junho orders his usual and helps Eunsang in ordering something that he'll maybe like. while waiting for the food to come Eunsang decided to start talking as it was getting far too quiet, the quiet and almost empty restaurant making their silence even more evident.

“funny how we were just at each others throats barely a month ago.” Eunsang chuckles. Junho breaks into a smile as well.

“the world works strangely, they can bring two complete enemies together.” Junho feels sting in his heart, should he tell Eunsang the reason he even became nice in the first place. was it worth telling? would Eunsang feel mad and betrayed? that was his privacy Junho regrets being so nosy. he should have put that notebook down when he took it, but he's friends with Eunsang and he likes it. no— they can't be friends, friends don't keep secrets from each other and Junho was clearly keeping a big one from Eunsang, something he shouldn't have even knew about. Junho was getting lost in his thoughts until he hears the sound of a plate being put down on the table making him jump. he hears a small giggle.

“huh did I space out.” Junho asks, giggling a little bit still anxious, guilt was eating him up. he'll tell Eunsang one day, he can't keep this— he'll just need to gather up his courage.

“you looked cute.” Eunsang says nonchalantly, picking up the utensils already about to eat. Junho felt that weird thing in his stomach and he knew for sure what it was now. no I don't have a crush Junho reassures himself.

“thanks.” Junho answers shyly and starts to eat as well. they were silent while eating but it was a comfortable silence, neither felt awkward or felt like they had to talk.

after they finished their meal, Junho and Eunsang almost fought about the bill, Eunsang was saying he'd pay it all but Junho said they should just split. in the end, Eunsang won and Junho had to give in. when they left the store, Eunsang didn't really know anything exciting or fun around the area so Junho had to suggest places. they decided to go to an arcade which would be Junho's treat. Eunsang was a little uneasy when they arrived at the arcade, Junho notices it. As if he didn't want to go in.

“Are you okay?” Junho asks concernedly, Eunsang just smiled before saying it was nothing but Junho is persistent.

“Are you sure?” Junho hopes he didn't make Eunsang feel uncomfortable with that. Thankfully Eunsang sighs in defeat and was going to tell Junho.

“I've never been to one okay,” Eunsang confessed, looking down at the floor shyly. Junho didn't know if Eunsang was serious but he sounded serious so Junho chose not to tease him.

“Its okay I'll help you.” Junho reassures Eunsang with a soft smile making Eunsang smile as well. After Junho paid for the tokens, they tried finding games to play. Eunsang was quite bad at them so Junho purposely lost at some games where they had to go against each other and Eunsang's reaction to winning always gave Junho butterflies in his stomach.

Finally they had only a few tokens left and Eunsang says they should play the claw machine. Junho says it's a waste of time and money but Eunsang persuaded him and of course Junho couldn't say no.

“Are you sure you can do this.” Junho teases him while laughing but Eunsang is too focused. He was extra careful since it's their final token. The claw machine grabs the plushie but didn't have enough force leaving Eunsang with nothing.

“I told you they're a scam,” Junho says proudly, trying to hold back his laughter. Eunsang turns from the claw machine to Junho looking disappointed and Junho can't help but put a hand on Eunsang's shoulder reassuring him it's fine to lose. “You're rich, I'm sure you can buy something more high quality and nicer.” Junho jokes.

“But it won't feel like I earned it.” Eunsang complains and Junho was still smiling at Eunsangs cute antics. Junho looks down to his watch and figures they should head back before it gets dark and they need to catch the subway.

Once they were on the subway, it was less crowded than before which made Junho relieved since there were also seats. Junho looks over and sees Eunsang texting someone who seems like his driver.

“Just tell him to pick you up in front of the station.” Junho tells and Eunsang turns to face him. “I am,” Eunsang replies “You're going with me.” he added which made Junho confused.

“Sorry what?” Junho gives him a weird look and Eunsang seems confused Junho doesn't understand him.

“I'm giving you a ride home.” Eunsang confirms sounding annoyed, but not serious about it. Junho's mouth forms into an O after clarifying.

Soon enough they reached their destination and went out the station to see his driver already parked at the end. Eunsang brings Junho into the car and tells Junho to give his address to the driver. Junho watches the man write down his address on the gps before starting to drive. Throughout the whole ride, Junho and Eunsang were talking about their day. They passed a lot of time and were already at Junho's house.

When Junho was about to get out, Eunsang walks out too. Junho looks back raising an eyebrow, half down the car, but Eunsang just signals him to get down and Eunsang follows then closes the door.

“I had fun today thanks.” Junho says feeling a little shy but he didn't show it. Eunsang smiles and replies with a me too making Junho walk a step closer to Eunsang. Junho suddenly got hit with a pang of guilt again when he looks are Eunsang. He hugs Eunsang making the other boy confused but he hugs back as well.

“What's wrong?” Eunsang asked softly, Junho doesn't reply and just stays there. They stay like that for a few more seconds until Junho breaks the silence. “Be happy okay?” Junho mumbles hoping Eunsang could understand what he said.

“Of course I am?” Eunsang chuckles, though he doesn't know the context of why Junho was saying it, it made him feel reassured. Junho breaks from the hug and looks at Eunsang.

“I'm going in now, bye.” Junho says before waving at Eunsang and turning around.

He'll have to tell Eunsang sooner or later.

X

When school ended, Yunseong and Junho had nothing to do since studying and wasn’t an option anymore. Yunseong suggests to play basketball in the school gym since they allowed students to use it even after school times. Hearing that, Junho agrees. Suddenly Junho hears a soft voice.

“Can I watch?” Junho and Yunseong turn around to see Eunsang, still sitting on his desk.

“Of course you can!” Yunseong says energetically, “Junho will even teach you to play” Yunseong adds earning a hit from Junho.

“You guys can go first, I need to clean the class, it's my turn today.” Eunsangs gives them a smile and Junho waves goodbye at Eunsang before going to the school gym then changing into their sport uniforms.

Junho and Yunseong decided to start without Eunsang since Eunsang said he'd just watch.

“Where's your boyfriend.” Yunseong teases Junho which made Junho throw the ball at Yunseong and him acting like he just got shot. “He's not my boyfriend.” Junho says seriously.

“Alright then.” Yunseong laughs. They both hear the gym door open, he turns around to see who made the source of sound. It was Eunsang walking in still in the school uniform. Yunseong quickly throws the ball back to Junho.

“Uhm I suddenly have to go, I think Minseo needs help cleaning his cats. Have fun with Eunsang.” Yunseong hurriedly leaves the gym grabbing his bag and making a run towards the door.

“Wait—,” Junho tries to stop Yunseong before he finally realizes what Yunseongs plan was. Junho tries his best to not facepalm or chase after Yunseong to murder him so he just sighs deeply. “Nevermind.” He sees Eunsang smiling in the corner of his eyes.

“What was that.” Eunsang says after he puts his bag down and takes his gym clothes out then walks over to Junho.

“Its nothing, hey why are you changing I thought you were just going to watch?” Junho attempts to change the topic, he also noticed the gym clothes in Eunsangs arms.

“Yunseong left, don't tell me you're gonna play alone like a loser,” Eunsang says jokingly, with an attitude. If he'd say that months ago when they were still enemies both would probably be fighting right now. Junho hits Eunsangs shoulder softly, too soft to the point it came off as a pat.

“I'm going to go change.” Eunsang says before he walks away and disappears into the locker room. Junho mindlessly dribbled the ball in his hands, he was having those thoughts again. should he tell eunsang he knows? Junho always had that thought lingering in the back of his mind and he can never feel at ease. He had to do it, today.

While Junho was still deep in his thoughts, Eunsang already finished changing and was jogging over to Junho. He snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Eunsang.

"I'll tell you, I'm horrible at any sport.” Eunsang jokes. Junho throws the ball over to Eunsang and the other was shocked but still tried catching it. Junho found it cute how Eunsang struggled to catch it and laughed, earning a glare from the other boy.

“I'll stand here, try shooting it into the hoop." Junho walks behind the basketball goal, ready to catch the ball whenever it'll fall after getting thrown by Eunsang. Eunsang keeps missing but Junho  
loved seeing Eunsang pout or sulk whenever he missed. Until he finally scores.

“Junho did you see that!” He cheers like a little kid, Junho was too busy staring at Eunsang to realize the other had been calling him for too long. 

“Yes I saw it.” Junho wasn't lying, though he spaced out he still saw it in the corner of his eye. Eunsang runs after the ball to catch it since he noticed Junho wasn't catching it.

“No you didn't, I saw you spacing out.” Eunsang remarks as he walks back over after taking the ball. Junho convinces Eunsang he did see and soon after they started playing. Eunsang was good for a first timer who only studied but Junho wasn't going to go easy on him, which made Eunsang annoyed.

“I said go easy on me." Eunsang whined when Junho kept scoring on his side of the goal. Junho only replied with a tongue stuck out childishly. They continued playing with Eunsang occasionally scoring because Junho accidentally stared at him for too long in which Junho thinks is unfair. But he keeps it to himself. After awhile Junho, looked at the time. It was getting a little late and the school would close in a few hours.

“I think that's enough for today.” Junho says and Eunsang agrees with him, nodding. Junho and Eunsang walk to the locker room to change, until the thought hits Junho again when he was in the changing stall, he needs to tell Eunsang. Junho was anxious, what if Eunsang felt betrayed? what if they went back to being enemies? Either way Eunsang would probably find out so Junho thought it was now or never.

Once they were out of the gym, walking out of school Junho clears his throat, getting Eunsangs attention. “Hm?” Eunsang hums looking back at Junho. Junho stopped walking and they were standing under the bus stop.

“Those bruises on your body, I saw them,” Junho says while playing with the hems of his shirt, extremely anxious. “I saw them when we were playing just now too.” He adds.

“Oh that, I fell down the stai—” Eunsang tries to brush it off before Junho cuts him with a frustrated sigh making Eunsang stop talking.

“Eunsang I accidentally saw your notebook where you ranted,” Junho finally confesses and stops beating around the bush. Eunsangs face was unreadable which made Junho even more uneasy, he hated this tension. “I'm sorry it was an accident.” Him and Eunsang stood in silence which felt painfully long for Junho.

“So you knew but never told me?” Eunsang speaks up, breaking the tension. “Did you only start being nice because you pity me?” He asks again, sounding hurt no he is hurt Junho thought. Who wouldn't feel betrayed when someone they trusted kept something a secret from them.

“Eunsang it's not like that—” Junho tried to explain himself before Eunsang cut him. “Then what? How pitiful do I look in your eyes? Was it that worth it for you to keep that a secret until now.” Eunsang sounded like he was getting choked up but he didn't look like he was about to cry.

“Eunsang will you please let me explain—" Junho tries making his pace quicker to catch up to Eunsang who's walking away before almost bumping into Eunsang who suddenly stops walking to face him.

“Go away, I don't need any explanation.” Eunsang turns around and walks away. Junho didn't try catching up to him again, he knew Eunsang was too mad to even listen. It was Junho's fault anyways, he deserved it.

Only thing Junho could do was hope Eunsang reached home safely.

X

That night, junho tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep at all. He felt like shit. A loser. Junho kept cursing himself while trying to think of ways to apologize to Eunsang, but he knows Eunsang is still going to ignore him.

X

Junho guessed correct. The day after Eunsang wouldn't even look in Junho's direction. Everytime a class ended Junho would attempt to speak to Eunsang but the moment he'd turn around Eunsang's place was always empty.

Junho's friends noticed the sudden change as well. They kept asking Junho what happened but he couldn't possibly tell them, he'd have to go through saying Eunsang was physically and mentally abused which he was sure Eunsang didn't want anyone to know.

Even after the final examination results got posted up on the board and Eunsang was first, he still wouldn't talk to Junho. Junho didn't even care if he placed second he just wanted to talk to Eunsang.

Eunsang kept ignoring Junho for days until it was the end of the week, Junho couldn't let it stay like this. He had to speak to Eunsang, they can't have this tension forever.

Right after the final class ended, he stood up with his bag and turned around. He caught a glimpse of Eunsang leaving the classroom and decided to go after him, but when Junho was outside the class it was like Eunsang vanished. Junho decided to go to the schools gym, no Eunsang. The schools library, he's not there. The music room, locked.

Junho even tried asking Minhee but Minhee said Eunsang was extra quiet today and even left without saying a word. The sky outside was also starting to get dark and soon it started raining. Junho was even more anxious. He felt hopeless, Junho couldnt spend his weekend uneasy 24/7 because of Eunsang.

Until he thought of an idea, though he knew it wouldn't work, it didn't hurt to try right.

He whipped his phone out and dialed Eunsangs number. As if he would pick up Junho says to himself. Just like he predicted, Eunsang rejected the call, but that was enough for Junho to know Eunsang was alive, at least. He was still worried since the rain started getting even heavier, he hoped Eunsang was indoors.

Junho, being persistent, called Eunsang again but got rejected once more. Finally on the third try, Eunsang picks up.

The other line was quiet, Eunsang said nothing. The only thing Junho could hear was the rain from Eunsangs line but it wasn't as heavy as the one at school. He must be close Junho thought.

“Eunsang.” He says, breaking silence. Still no reply

“What.” Eunsang replies in a monotone voice. The rain starts getting louder on his line.

“Where are you? Are you shielded from the rain?” Junho sounded like he was rambling. He was just too overwhelmed by even hearing Eunsangs voice.

“Why would you care.” Eunsang says still win no tone in his voice. At this point Junho was getting worried because the rain on Eunsangs line was extremely loud, almost making Eunsang sound muffled.

“Where are you.” Junho says seriously.

“Why should I tell you.” Eunsang says, he sounded like he was getting choked up which was concerning Junho even more.

“Eunsang please, just talk to me.” Junho tries to get him to tell where he is.

“Stop it. I'm just calming myself.” Eunsang ended the call before Junho could even say anything. Junho started thinking about where Eunsang would be, ignoring his panicked thoughts. Calm down. Park. He remembers how Eunsang said he liked how quiet and calm the park near school was.

Without even hesitating Junho grabs the umbrella in his bag and walks fast to the park. The rain was still strong but Junho continued his walk to the park. Finally he reaches it.

When he looked at the benches, they were all empty. Of course he wouldn't be there Junho mentally scolds himself. He walked further into the park and saw a familiar figure sitting under a hut.

It was Eunsang.

But his uniform was wet. Without wasting time he made a run for it to the hut ignoring how wet his shoes are after stepping in too many deep puddles made by the rain. He stops in front of Eunsang, still having the umbrella in his hand. Eunsangs eyes were red. Junho knew why Eunsang was choking up during the call.

Eunsang looked up and his eyes met with Junho. Junho tossed the umbrella down in the hut before embracing Eunsang in warm a hug without saying a word. Junho couldn't care less about getting his own uniform wet. He was just happy Eunsang was there.

“Why did you come.” Eunsang asks softly

“I knew you'd be here,” Junho says. “Why were you crying, the schools smartest boy shouldn't be sad.” Junho attempts to lighten the mood to which Eunsang just sighs. They break from the hug and Eunsang looked at the ground.

"My tutor,” Eunsang pauses. “She said that wasn't enough. She just ignored all my hardwork, she couldn't even say congratulations or compliment me. Even my parents just gave a half-hearted congratulations.” Eunsang looked like he was going to cry again so Junho pulls him into another hug.

He hated this, he hated how vulnerable Eunsang was. At least he was in Junho's arms.

“I don't get it, why am I not good enough.” Eunsang says in a small voice before he tears up and Junho rubs Eunsangs back attempting to soothe him.

“You're doing amazing, Think about how much you've achieved. Your tutor doesn't determine how good of a human being you are” Junho comforts Eunsang. They fell into a comfortable silence after that, Eunsang was calming down.

“Your whole uniform is wet, you're gonna catch a cold.” Junho pulls away from the hug but both his hands were on Eunsangs shoulders.

“You need to go home before you get sick." Junho bends down to grab his umbrella before Eunsang stops him by tugging onto his arm though it was weak. He could see Eunsang looked uneasy.

“At my house,” Junho noticed Eunsang become less tense after he said that. “Don't worry.” Junho adds. With that they were both off to Junho's house with them both luckily fitting under Junho's small umbrella.

X

“Where are your parents?” Eunsang asks weakly once they were at Junho's house. The house was medium-sized and nice, Eunsang felt comfortable.

“My mom's going to get home later and my dad's out on a business trip.” Junho replies while he was busy finding a towel for Eunsang. When he found one he quickly shoved it into Eunsangs hand with a pair of his own clothes for Eunsang to change into after he showers.

“Hurry, don't get sick.” Junho pushes Eunsang into the bathroom extremely paranoid he would get a cold. Eunsang may be taller than him but he looked extremely frail, weak and exhausted at the moment.

Junho was attempting to make something for Eunsang to eat, but he couldn't cook so he settled on the most simple option. Ramen. While waiting for the water to boil Junho hears someone walking towards him, he turns to see Eunsang all clean and dry. But, he still doesn't look like the cheerful and bright Eunsang Junho met.

“I made ramen for you.” Junho attempts to try and brighten up the mood a little. Eunsang gives him a small weak smile and stares at Junho making the ramen. Eunsang didn't know where else he was allowed to go so he just stood in the kitchen watching Junho.

“I hope this doesn't taste bad.” Junho says putting down one of the bowl of ramen that was split into half on one side of the table for Eunsang. Eunsang sits down on the table after Junho gestures him to take a seat and he thanks Junho.

“Why are you being so nice I'm sure I made you feel horrible these few days.” Eunsang breaks the comfortable silence they were in with his question which seemed to have bothered him for awhile, that makes Junho himself wonder too. Of course, Junho tried giving him the most realistic answer ‘because you're my friend’ which only makes Eunsang nod.

“Hey, don't feel bad it was my fault in the first place you have your reasons..” Junho confesses.

“I overreacted too much.” Eunsang says and they fall into silence again, luckily they were eating. After they finished and cleaned up they were both sitting on the floor of Junho's room since Junho said the living room was creepy at night, trying to make an excuse.

“Eunsang, I swear you look really exhausted and weak. I don't mind if you lay on my bed.” Junho says. The only reason he brought Eunsang there was because he wanted Eunsang to rest in comfort seeing as Eunsang still didn't want to go home. There was nothing waiting for him there.

“I just..” Eunsang didn't know what to say. He pauses for almost a minute before continuing “I feel bad for assuming not nice things about you when you're being so nice.” He looks down at the carpet guiltily.

“Don't think about that anymore,” Junho advices Eunsang then stands up and sticks his hand out signalling for Eunsang to stand as well “Come on” he says.

“Fine..” Eunsang gives up and let's Junho drag him to the bed. Eunsang sits down on the bed before Junho pushes him so he was now lying down. “Rest.” Junho says shortly.

“Please stay.” Junho gets stopped by an arm before he could go. It makes him fall onto the bed, sitting. He looks down to see Eunsang, who grabbed his arm.

“I'm just going back to sit on the carpet.” He attempts to stand up before Eunsang stops his another time.

“Lay here.” Eunsang whines.

“Fine.” He wants to say no but there was just something about Eunsang that couldn't make him refuse. 

“Aren't you cold?” Junho asks him as he lays down next to Eunsang, both facing the wall backs flat on the bed.

“Just a little,” Eunsang says “I'm fine tho.” He makes sure Junho doesn't worry or try to do anything else.

When Junho turns on his side to look at Eunsang he only then realizes how close their faces were. He didn't even recall them being so close to each other. Their distance was so tiny to the point the smallest movement and their lips could've met.

It also didn't help how beautiful Eunsang looked and the fact that they were staring at each other. They were silent for almost a whole minute before Junho couldn't stand the butterflies in his stomach anymore. He scoots closer and his hand were cupping the side of Eunsang's cheeks.

“Eunsang,” Junho says, the end of his word getting dragged a little. “Can I?” Junho asks, breath shaking.

As if Eunsang knew clearly what Junho asked permission for, he closes the gap between both of them and their lips meet. Junho feels both his hands that were cupping Eunsangs face getting pushed down and feels a pair of arms on his neck instead.

The room was probably freezing because of the air conditioning but Junho felt warm, everything about the kiss and Eunsang felt warm. Junho puts his arms around Eunsang's waist before pulling them closer to the point there was barely any space between them it was like they were attached to each other.

Junho didn't want it to end, he loved the feeling. Like he was intoxicated on Lee Eunsang, the boy whom he was supposed to continue his rivalry and unending fights with. Now Junho just shared his first kiss with him.

They both pull away gasping for air while their hands were still on each other. They stared at each other without a word being exchanged. Considering it was their first kiss, there was no awkwardness in the air at all.

“I'm sorry.” Junho broke the silence and sat up. He didn't even know why he said that he just felt like he had to even though it was Eunsang who leaned it.

“What are you sorry for?” Eunsang asks sitting up as well.

“I don't know I just hope you're not uncomfortable because of that can we please stay friends just don't leave me that kiss wasn't even that go—” Junho was probably going to go on rambling a whole lengthy novel about why Eunsang and him can just stay as friends before he feels a pair of lips on his once again; a quick peck.

“Junho, it's fine.” Eunsang tries to reassure Junho and pats his shoulder, hoping the other boy wouldn't panic again. Junho felt embarrassed and too shy for his own good he couldn't bear to make eye contact after all that, so his eyes fell onto his room floor.

“You don't look sick anymore why don't you call your driver, he must be worried.” He tries to change the topic before he feels the bed shift and Eunsang is attempting to make Junho have eye contact with him by bending down below Junho's face which made him almost fall back.

“Aw kicking me out already?” Eunsang asks and moves his face closer to Junho, teasing him which only made Junho push him away.

“I'm going to actually kick you for real.” Junho threatens which only makes Eunsang chuckle.

X

Sure Junho knew Eunsang was happy, but he still worries everytime he accidentally touches any part of Eunsang's body and then flinches. Junho knows it's because there's a bruise, he knows where the bruise came from and it frustrates him that he couldn't do anything to help Eunsang. Adding to that Eunsang would always be mad if Junho tried bringing that topic up because he always reassured Junho he's fine when he clearly wasn't and Junho could tell.

It was just a boring Monday, Junho walked home after finishing his part time job where Eunsang would randomly come to either pester him, stare or do any homework they still weirdly have despite the school year almost ending. They both had also decided to keep their relationship a secret from their friends, or at least not too obvious until they decided to tell so having cute cliche lunch dates were not possible. Which is why Eunsang always decided to see Junho after his shift was over.

“How long have you been sitting there?” Junho says while sitting down in the seat in front of Eunsang.

“I don't know, I was busy staring at you” Eunsang looks up and shrug, acting nonchalant.

“Absolutely disgusting.” Junho says

"Junho, we're dating." Eunsang says which makes Junho's lips curl into a smile with a tiny chuckle, trying to hide the fact he almost blushed. He hated cheesiness but he made a lot of exceptions for Eunsang ((like how he didn't mind if Eunsang beat his rank))

Once Junho and Eunsang said their goodbyes to each other, Junho walked home as usual, always denying if Eunsang asked to ride with him. When suddenly a man approached him from a corner.

Junho was thinking about how his life could end, would he be beaten up by a thug that pulled him into this corner, would he be kidnapped, would he have to join a cult. He was overreacting and put his arms around his head in an attempt to shield himself.

“Please don't hurt me I don't have mo—” Junho looks up and he sees the face of the man, shorter than him and extremely good looking.

“Wooseok hyung?” He asks shocked.

“How have you been, Junho?” Wooseok walks closer to him pulling him into a friendly warm hug. Junho was speechless, someone who he almost didn't see for years was now right in front of him, but he still hugged back feeling the familiar warmth.

Wooseok was quite close with him when he was in his first year of highschool, though wooseok was about to graduate during that time. They still were in contact but both were too busy, Wooseok who was busy with university and Junho who would soon graduate highschool.

“I've been good.” Junho says and they break from the hug.

“You're close with Eunsang right?” Wooseok asks him, which was extremely off topic and sudden. It caught him off guard.

“Yes but wh—”

“Sorry to just randomly pop up in your life again like this but,” Wooseok looks around, seeing if anyone was going to walk their way thankfully no one. “I heard from someone, Eunsang has a tutor.”

“How did you...” Junho looked at Wooseok with confusion. He couldn't handle all this information Wooseok knew.

“That's not important, what I need to know is do you notice if he has any bruises? Possibly from his… tutor?” At this point, Wooseok was scaring Junho. How does he know this much? Junho only nods to that. He knows he shouldn't be telling this much but Wooseok already seemed to know.

“She was my tutor when I was in highschool.” Wooseok messes his own hair, thinking about all the old memories he wants to forget.

“I heard from someone she was Eunsang's tutor and you confirming he has bruises just makes me,” Wooseok looked like he was going to punch someone “well you get it.” Junho slowly nods.

“I'm just not satisfied she still has a job so please, can you ask him something,” Wooseok takes his phone out and opens his gallery showing Junho a few pictures “I still have pictures from years ago with proof of the physical abuse.” He starts scrolling through pictures and Junho could only make shocked faces, his mind was blank.

“So my plan is, we make a post and publicly expose her name. That way her reputation will be ruined and god knows what will happen to her.” Wooseok suggests, the sky around them turning into a tint of purple, almost dark. “Ah.. Sorry I kept you out so late, it's almost dark.”

“No it's fine, I'll try convincing Eunsang to help with the post.” Junho flashes Wooseok an apologetic smile, the type that shows he feels bad about a situation but still happy they have a solution. They both bid their goodbyes and Junho contemplated about how to tell Eunsang about the plan. 

X

The next day in school, Junho tries to get Eunsangs attention before everyone leaves for lunch— until he feels two arms stopping him. He turns around to see Minseo and Yunseong with Dongyun at the back.

“You've been awfully close to Eunsang since like, last month.” Yunseong remarks while looking at Junho suspiciously.

“What do you me—”

“You always hated him now you both look..” Minseo pauses thinking about a way to describe them before he puts a finger up as if he found the answer to the biggest mystery “like, you're dating.”

Junho's ears turn red. That was not good. His friends knew he'd either be flustered or lying if his ears turn red and now was the worst time for it to be like that, he wouldn't want them to know him and Eunsang were dating yet.

“Junho, your ears are red.” Dongyun states while pointing at his ears but Junho swats Dongyuns hands away.

“It's just hot.” Junho tries to lie but he knew his friends could see right through him. Yet, they knew better than to invade his privacy so they decided to not force anything out of him. Yunseong let's go of his light grip on Junho.

“Alright then, you better be at our table later.” Yunseong jokingly threatens him before laughing and leaving with Minseo. Dongyun fell behind the duo a little before shooting Junho a teasing smile and Junho just rolls his eyes at his friend.

After they left, Junho immediately tried looking for Eunsang again. God please don't be in a crowded place he walks through the halls finding Eunsang before his eyes land on a boy with dark hair standing with a blond. He wants to approach them wouldn't Minhee think it'd be weird? He says to himself before he decides to yolo and walk over.

“Hey.” He awkwardly waves at them. As if acting kind to Eunsang while people were watching was hard for him. Minhee waves back and flashes a smile before tapping Eunsang on the shoulder and pointing towards Junho. The moment Eunsang turned around he seemed shocked but tried to hide it by waving back. He excuses himself from Minhee before walking to Junho hurriedly and dragging him by the wrist, catching the other one off guard.

He dragged them to a corner where Minhee couldn't see or hear them and let's go of Junho.

“What are you doing?” He was talking in a low voice but it still sounded as if he was shouting panickedly. “What if he finds out?” Eunsang adds.

“God it's just Minhee what are you so scared of.” Junho calms him down and grabs his hand, carefully squeezing it.

“He can still suspect us,” Eunsang tries to fight back Junho but he knew Minhee was dense as a brick despite being one of the smart students. “Anyways, what made you want to find me in school?” He asks.

“Can't I see my boyfriend?” Junho says innocently and sees a blush creep onto Eunsangs cheeks though he gave Junho a glare, still not getting used to being called Junho's boyfriend.

“Shut up I know you want something.” Eunsang tries to hide his flusteredness but the pink tint still evident on his cheeks betray him which made Junho chuckle to himself.

“Fine,” Junho gives up trying to make jokes. “It's uh, promise you won't be mad.” Junho tells Eunsang to which Eunsang only crosses his arms.

“Depends.”

“Remember Wooseok? The senior.” He says which of course rings a bell for Eunsang, who didn't know the schools heartthrob and top student Kim Wooseok who was also extremely kind.

“What about him?” Eunsang had no clue where the conversation was going.

“The other day after you left the café he saw me and talked and said his tutor was yours and he got caned too so he heard somewhere she was your tutor and he got worried so he asked me if you experienced the same thing of course I couldn't just lie right? So I accidentally told him yes you did and now he needs pictures of your bruises so he can expose her. Please don't kill me I accidentally said it, it's also for your own good.” Junho says in one breathe, almost fainting towards the end from lack of air and fear of Eunsang getting mad about him accidentally telling someone about Eunsang's problem.

“God, talk with commas.” Eunsang says putting an arm over Junho in an attempt to soothe him, which gives him dejavu to when they first started being nice.

“So you need pictures of my bruises?” Eunsang asks the weird question calmly, Junho was shocked to see Eunsang not mad at all. Maybe even he knew this was a good idea.

“Wait you're not mad?” He asks, still not processing the fact Eunsang doesn't look the slightest bit of mad knowing how he'd always be in a bad mood if Junho brought it up in the past.

“I should stop running away from my problems.” He confesses while holding Junho's hand, slightly swinging their arms, Junho was slightly blushing because of how casually Eunsang does skinship since they started dating. He smiles after hearing what Eunsang says, finally trying to change his fate.

“I'm happy you're finally okay with this, you'll be free. I promise.” Junho takes Eunsangs other hand as a way to give him comfort and reassurance.

“Well you better go back to Minhee, my friends are probably waiting too.” Though Junho says that, his grip on Eunsang's hands say otherwise. Eunsang quickly closes the space between them before planting a peck on Junho's lips. It caught Junho off guard but Junho still smiled as an attempt to show that he was not flustered despite his stomach feeling like he was doing gymnastics.

“Bye.” Eunsang smiles before parting ways with Junho just like that as if they didn't just do excessive pda that Junho would always shake his head at any couple he saw.

After recollecting and calming himself down, Junho joins his friends who thankfully don't ask where he went or who he met. Though, he was sure they probably had a debate judging by how their conversation abruptly stopped when he arrived.

X

Eunsang and Junho plopped down on the couch, exhausted. They were at Junho's house to take the pictures for evidence since Eunsang said he liked Junho's place better. When Junho had to lift up a small portion of Eunsang's sweater his hand brushed over Eunsang's skin which made him flinch out of feeling ticklish. Junho saw it as an opportunity but it didn't end up so good.

“Can't believe taking one god damn picture would be this tiring" Junho puts his phone down.

“Maybe if you didn't try to tickle me??” Eunsang says annoyedly but his smile after that says otherwise.

“Your giggle was cute.” Junho admits, though Eunsang's laugh vs his talking voice was basically a 180° turn he liked it, watching Eunsang smile.

“Thanks,” Eunsang pauses a little before he looks at Junho “the bruises give me bad memories but you made it less painful, maybe even painless.” Eunsang confessed which makes Junho almost cry.

Junho's first reaction is to immediately engulf Eunsang into a hug, he was happy he made it easy for Eunsang but it still broke his heart. They break from the hug and stare at each other.

“You're welcome.” Junho smiles at Eunsang before he plants a quick peck on the other's lips

X

The next week at school, long after Wooseok had posted his article which blew up, Eunsang had never heard from his tutor again. Even his parents fired her and broke off whatever connection they had. Junho was extremely relieved and happy to hear the news.

“Junho.” He hears a small voice call him, Junho turns to see Eunsang. Seeing as the seat next to him wasn't occupied, he signalled Eunsang to take a seat and Eunsang gladly accept.

“Shouldn't you tell them?” Eunsang says abruptly causing Junho to go into a state of confusion.

“What?” He questions while furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Eunsang pouts seeing Junho have no clue. It was barely 8am he can't blame Junho for being that slow.

“Tell your friends about us.” Eunsang says again before grabbing both of Junho's hands. If they weren't in class Junho would've probably wanted to cuddle at the sight of Eunsang acting extremely cute and soft.

“We already knew.” A voice interrupts them from the back which made Junho release Eunsang's hand because he flinched. He turns to see Yunseong with Minseo and Dongyun.

“Junho we've been friends for years, you didn't think we wouldn't catch on?” Yunseong jokes and Minseo walks over to stand in front of their desks.

“It's kind of funny how you were at each other's throats a few months ago.” Minseo laughs.

“I haven't told Minhee.” Eunsang slightly jolts up. Right as he said that, said boy walks into class which makes Eunsang jump from his seat and walks over to Minhee. Minhee probably senses a weird vibe and also wonders why Eunsang was hanging out with Junho and his friends.

“Minhee what if I told you I had a boyfriend.” Eunsang goes straight to the point and Minhee seems taken aback.

“Is it Junho?”

“No it's— wait what.” Eunsang seems confused by how Minhee knew which makes Junho laugh. Of course Minhee would catch on since he wasn't afraid to talk to Eunsang when Minhee was around despite them having an infamous rivalry.

“You knew?” Eunsang asks.

“I've seen you two hang out after school so I just came to a conclusion.” Minhee shrugs, he was not shocked the slightest bit.

“You guys weren't really obvious but we're not in the smart classes for no reason.” Yunseong gloats which makes Junho slap his arm.

“You didn't bet on us or anything right?” While Junho asks that Eunsang is already standing by his desk, probably finished talking with Minhee.

“Of course we did!” Dongyun takes out 2 money bills from his pocket “Thanks Minseo.”

They were about to start bickering so Junho quickly took the opportunity to link his hands with Eunsang and drag him out of the class.

“Will you go on a school cafeteria date with me.” Junho says seriously despite how dumb it sounds. It's evident by how Eunsang is smiling, holding back a laugh.

“Yes.”


End file.
